


Reined in

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Collars, M/M, This might actually count as BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: ”No.” Chinen says firmly, tugging at the chain wrapped around his hand and there’s an inevitable surge of power through his body.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 15





	Reined in

**Author's Note:**

> Written a couple months ago and rediscovered when I changed phone recently.  
> Just a friendly reminder that if Yamada was a pet all he'd need would be a collar, a firm owner and lots of a affection. (Popolo June 17 look it up)

”No.” Chinen says firmly, tugging at the chain wrapped around his hand and there’s an inevitable surge of power through his body.

Yamada’s head falls back involuntarily as the chain pulls at the front of his slim, red collar, a breathy moan slipping from his swollen lips as he’s pulled out of reach from Chinen’s erection that he was just about to mouth at.

”I said not yet.” Chinen repeats, voice low and deep, even though his cock is throbbing with how much he wants Yamada to suck him off, to deepthroat him until his eyes tear and saliva spills over his chin. But tonight, it’s not about what he needs. It’s about what Yamada needs. 

”Please?” Yamada’s voice is mostly breath, and Chinen looks down at him where he sits on the floor between Chinen’s spread legs, hair a silky mess against rosy cheeks, the lust and adoration glowing in his hooded eyes. 

Chinen smiles, smiles at how he and nobody else has the power to do whatever he pleases with this gorgeous man kneeling before him. He could be rough or gentle, quick or slow, fuck him or love him. Whatever he wants.

He’s tempted to grab Yamada’s dark hair and fuck his pretty mouth, come all over his perfect skin and then make him lick it off as well as he could. So tempted. But tonight, he’s drawing this out, intent on driving Yamada crazy with need, on making him beg for release, for Chinen to do anything to him.

He flexes his hips forward slowly while pulling the chain towards him, making the tip of his erection brush against the line of Yamada’s jaw, leaving a moist trail of precome on his flawless skin.

Yamada visibly swallows, a small whimper passing his lips as he tries to turn his head towards the erection in his face but the taut chain stops him. 

”Soon.” Chinen promises, then tugs the chain up, hard. Yamada makes a choked noise as he’s pulled up onto his knees, grasping for purchase on Chinen’s thighs as his head falls back and his lips part for air. Chinen watches the collar dig into his skin, sees the redness blossoming at his neck and reaches out to brush a fingertip against the protruding vein cut off by the collar in this position. His pulse is beating like crazy. 

”You’re so pretty like this.” Chinen praises and Yamada’s eyes fall closed, lashes black against blushing cheeks. 

There’s a shaky breath leaving his wet lips, and Chinen knows how much Yamada loves being praised like this. 

”Only for you.” Yamada promises, voice rich and earnest as his eyes fluttering open glitter black in a second that’s outside of this game they play.

”Only for me.” Chinen repeats, his voice so low it vibrates as he pulls on the chain and crashes their lips together in a fierce, dirty kiss.


End file.
